


sunday morning

by bealrat



Series: eight days a week [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Big Dick Richie Tozier, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Eddie wants that dick, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Praise Kink, Richie is Awful, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Top Richie Tozier, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealrat/pseuds/bealrat
Summary: “If you don’t change out of those little shorts, I’m going to have them around your ankles by lunch time.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: eight days a week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613536
Comments: 32
Kudos: 692





	sunday morning

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna be honest, this one is kinda ridiculous. i saw the shorts quote somewhere on tumblr and my brain said REDDIE. the idea would not leave me until i wrote it.
> 
> no beta, plz excuse my mistakes

It had been over a year since Derry. Eddie had finally thrown caution to the wind after his near-death experience and decided to leave his whole life (and marriage) behind. He felt like a completely new man these days, happy and alive rather than numb and miserable. He figured that killing an evil, intergalactic clown-spider may have some big effects on people that way. But he knew he mostly had Richie to thank, at the end of the day. He gave him somewhere to go, something to run towards. Someone to love. Eddie didn’t know if he’d ever truly get used to that—the idea of being truly in love, and with someone who loved him back. Not for what he could give him or do for him, but because of who he was. A life built on want, not on obligation. 

He was smiling to himself, pondering this as he gathered his cleaning supplies from the hall closet. One thing that hadn’t changed was his need to keep himself and his surroundings clean, clean, _clean_. He wasn’t so frantic about it now that he was in a better headspace, but he did religiously stick to his Sunday cleaning routine. It was different now, though; he didn’t feel that sense of panic & imminent death that used to plague him when he didn’t scrub things every day. Now, it just brought him peace to know all the deep cleaning would be taken care of on the weekend, so that during the week he and Richie would be able to relax and spend time together after work...For the most part. They still had to pick up after themselves. They weren’t _animals_. 

He was snapped out of his reflection by the sound of their front door closing. He padded out into the entryway, cocking his head to the side as he watched Richie toe his shoes off and place them on the rack. It was only 9:15, and Richie typically worked until at least 2PM on Sundays. He was writing for a TV show as a temporary side gig between tours, because it paid well and he seemed to really like it. He started calling out to Eddie, clearly not aware that he was standing right there since his back was turned to him. 

“Hey, Spaghetti! Great news, you get to spend the whole day with me!” He shrugged his jacket off, placing it on the hook. “A couple of the others called in sick today, so we decided to just come home!” 

Eddie laughed. “Rich, stop yelling. I’m right here.” 

Richie spun around, starting to grin before he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of his boyfriend. “Oh, shit. Eds. You are _straight_ out of my thirteen year old wet dreams right now.”

Eddie felt his cheeks heat up at that. He hadn’t been thinking about what he was wearing. Just a pair of short shorts, and he realized that yeah, they were not unlike the kind he had worn as a kid. He didn’t like wearing shirts while cleaning their place, in case he got sweaty. Plus, he didn’t want to spill bleach on anything. He thought all of this defensively, a reflex from his old life. Myra made him explain his every move, usually finding fault with all of them somehow. Richie didn’t even question Eddie. He seemed delighted, actually, to see him standing there shirtless in tiny shorts. 

“Don’t get too excited. I always wear this to clean,” he held up the supplies in his hand. “You’re just not usually here to see it…”

Richie smirked, stepping into Eddie’s space and pecking him on the lips as his arms snaked around his bare waist. “A true tragedy, that is. Although probably for the best because you’d never get anything done otherwise.”

“Oh, is that so?” Eddie asked, pulling back to get out his swiffer duster before Richie really could distract him. 

Richie was not deterred. “That is so,” he said solemnly. His eyes roamed hungrily over Eddie. 

“Sorry, babe. If you think I’m gonna skip cleaning day to have sex with you, then you do not know me at all,” he chuckled. He started to move about the apartment, dusting things here and there. He could still feel Richie’s eyes on him. 

“Well, I’ll tell you something I do know,” Richie started, plopping himself down on the couch. He clasped his hands behind his head and leaned back, casual unlike the words he spoke. “If you don’t change out of those little shorts, I’m going to have them around your ankles by lunch time.”

Eddie’s breath caught in his throat, just for a second, before he recovered and thought _oh. So that’s how it’s going to be._ He made sure not to make eye contact, simply kept dusting things around where Richie sat, and hummed disinterestedly. “I admire your confidence, however I urge you not to hold your breath. I have a lot to do.” He went back to his supplies, trading his swiffer for gloves and windex. His eyes passed over Richie, who still had that infuriating (sexy) smirk on his face. 

“Whatever you say, Eds. I’ll be here when you change your mind.” 

Eddie scoffed, but quickly realized he was serious. Richie was really going to sit and watch him clean all day. Something stirred in the pit of Eddie’s stomach at that. Now it’s a challenge. He was still getting used to having someone find him desirable. After his long, mostly sexless marriage, Richie being so openly and obviously attracted to him drove him crazy in the best way. He’d be lying if he said part of him didn’t want to crawl into Richie’s lap and ride him right there on the couch. He’d kiss that smug look right off his dumb, perfect face. But, the other part of him wanted to _win_. Just to prove he wasn’t always desperately horny for Richie (although that’s a blatant lie). Maybe he just likes to make Richie squirm. 

\---

Barely an hour had passed. Richie had been watching, making way too many comments and occasionally smacking Eddie’s ass as he passed by him. Eddie would flush, sometimes gasp, but otherwise ignored him. Finished with the living room, Eddie was standing at their kitchen sink, swaying his hips a bit to his cleaning playlist as he disinfected their countertops. Richie seemed like he just could not keep his mouth shut any longer. 

“Okay, seriously?” he asked from the couch, throwing his arms up.

“Something wrong, Richie?” Eddie questioned, and if he batted his eyelashes a bit as he did, that was his business.

“I guess you’re gonna tell me you always shake your ass like that when you’re cleaning too, right?”

Eddie laughed. “Pardon me for having a little fun while I work to keep our home nice,” he teased. He could sense Richie’s eye roll from the other room. 

“We could be having a lot more fun right now, I’m just saying. Naked fun.” Richie said, wagging his eyebrows. 

Eddie kept on scrubbing the countertops. 

Richie threw his head back dramatically. “Eddie _Spaghetti_. I can’t believe you. Not even offering a helping hand in my time of need?” 

“Not even,” Eddie affirmed, now his turn to smirk. 

This continued for a while longer, Eddie switching between tasks and lowkey revelling in the knowledge that it was driving Richie crazy. He knew Richie was actually enjoying it too, or else he would have just gone into another room. As Eddie swept the kitchen floor, Richie seemed to switch tactics.

“Eds, my love?” he asked, feigning innocence.

“Yes, Richie.”  
  


“I will do the cleaning for the next month if you will humor me. I will accept even just a handjob.”

Eddie cackled at that. “Really? Bribery?”

Richie smiled. “I’m not sorry or ashamed. Is it working?”

“Not even a little.” Eddie was still laughing. “I don’t even _trust_ you to clean our house. And I like to do it.” 

“Do you...trust me to buy you a new car?”

Eddie balked. “What are you, my sugar daddy now?” 

“Only if you’re gonna give me some sugar, baby.” Richie winked.

“Nice try,” Eddie winked back mockingly. 

“I’ll hand deliver your lunch at work every day? Whatever restaurant you want, Eds, just name it.” 

“You know, I think Postmates really has that covered right now, thank you.” 

Richie whined, kicking his legs out like a toddler throwing a tantrum. “Why do you hate me Eddie, when I love you so much? All I ever do is love you.”

Eddie softened a bit at that. Richie was full of shit, but it was pretty cute. He put away his broom and padded over to the couch. He giggled when Richie’s eyes lit up like it was Christmas morning. He pushed Richie’s hair off his forehead, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to his lips. Richie tried to chase him as he pulled away. “I don’t hate you, Rich. I love you. I’m just not a horny teenager, I can wait,” he teased. 

“That’s my point!” Richie yelled. “I am an old man, Eddie. Old as dirt and getting older by the second, you know. You need to hop on this ride while it’s still operational! I’ll be shut down before you know it.”

Eddie snorted, rolling his eyes. “I’ll buy you some Viagra, you big baby.” 

On a normal day, Eddie would probably just mop the kitchen and be done. But he was having too much fun to stop now, and had a brilliant (see: evil) idea. He filled a bucket with soapy water, found a scrub brush, and dropped to his hands and knees to start scrubbing the kitchen floor. He was facing away from Richie to give him the best view, and he could feel Richie’s eyes on him. He knew how tightly his shorts were pulled across his ass, and maybe arched his back a bit more than necessary. He smiled to himself, hearing Richie mutter “fucking hell” under his breath.

Richie sounded like he was actually starting to be affected now. “I am filing for divorce, Kaspbrak. Now you’re just being cruel.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Tozier” Eddie laughed. “I’m just cleaning the grout. Is that a problem?”

“I don’t know, Eds. Is it a problem that I’m hard?” Richie fired back, blunt as ever. 

Eddie couldn’t even tell if he was joking or not. He was tempted to find out, but he decided he’d rather be a brat for a little longer. He tried to sound bored. “Sounds like a personal problem.”

A few silent seconds too many passed, before Richie muttered “personal problem” and Eddie heard the sound of a zipper. He snapped his head around to look, because surely Richie didn’t...yes, Richie _did_ just pull his cock out at 10:30am in the middle of their living room. He _was_ hard. Eddie’s eyes lingered on it a bit longer than he meant for them to. 

Richie had never sounded cockier in his life as he said, “Don’t mind me. Just _handling_ my personal problem.” He paused to palm the head of his cock and moaned a bit, clearly on purpose. “Go back to your grout.” 

Eddie’s mouth opened and closed dumbly for a few seconds before he snapped it shut and turned back to the floor. He heard Richie chuckle when he resumed scrubbing a lot faster than before. He could practically hear Richie saying _two can play at that game_ in his head. Only he had raised the stakes by a lot.

How hadn’t he predicted the tables being turned on him like this, anyway? Eddie liked to be a little tease sometimes, a result of his newfound sexual confidence after his divorce (and it really was Richie’s fault for showering him with praise constantly, and making sure he knew how desired he was), but Richie knew that underneath everything, Eddie was a cockslut. Size queen. He talked a big game, but the moment he got his eyes on Richie’s big dick, it was all over. They both knew it. When he heard the slick sound of Richie stroking himself behind him, Eddie felt his cheeks heat up with what felt like half the blood in his body rushing to them, while the other half moved south. 

For no reason other than to prove Richie and his arrogance wrong, Eddie ignored him and arched his back a little more. Richie just moaned. Eddie glanced back to see that, of course, Richie’s eyes were already on him. He’d be lying if he said it wasn’t just the hottest fucking thing...Richie not caring where he was, what time of day it was, or doing anything at all to hide that he was blatantly getting off to the sight of Eddie on his knees in his little shorts. 

Eddie’s resolve was already starting to crumble. Then Richie trailed his eyes up Eddie’s body slowly to make eye contact with his pupils blown wide. Eddie refused to look away first, but he could see Richie move to squeeze the base of his cock from the corner of his eye. “Close already, Rich?” he joked, relishing in the way Richie’s eyes narrowed slightly.

“Close to fucking you right there on the kitchen floor, maybe” he shot back, raising a challenging eyebrow at Eddie. 

Eddie’s breath caught in his throat. Against his will, his eyes strayed down to Richie’s lap. He couldn’t help it, not after Richie had said that. Richie had the nicest thick cock that Eddie had ever seen. He hadn’t seen that many, to be fair, but Richie’s was still the best. It physically made his mouth water to see it. And when Richie was like this, his big hand wrapped around it with that hungry look in his eyes, Eddie knew he had no hope of resisting. 

“You like what you see, Eds?” Richie teased.

Eddie was sure he should make some kind of snarky comeback at that, but...why was he doing that again? There was no blood left in his brain at this point. His cock was straining against his shorts now, so he just said, “Yeah.” 

Richie’s eyebrows shot up. His hand paused in its movements and his expression turned shocked. Neither of them had really expected Eddie to cave _that_ fast, but he wasn’t about to complain. “Yeah?” he asked.

“ _Yeah_ , Richie, god. Get over here, you asshole,” Eddie told him, breathy. 

Richie quickly scrambled off of the couch, mumbling something to himself that sounded like “don’t have to tell me twice.” Eddie was hurriedly scooting the mop bucket out of the way when Richie dropped to his knees behind him. He draped himself over Eddie’s back, pressing their bodies together and placing kisses on Eddie’s neck. “God, Eds. You really have no idea what you do to me in those tight little shorts,” he murmured against his skin, lips making their way across his shoulders. His hands roamed from Eddie’s hips around to his chest, teasing lightly over his nipples. 

“I think I have an idea,” Eddie joked, pushing his ass back up against Richie’s cock pointedly. 

Richie chuckled in his ear, causing him to shiver. “I’ve been half hard ever since I walked through the fucking door and saw you. You didn’t even need to put on your slutty little show.” He smacked Eddie’s ass and Eddie let out a surprised whimper.

“But where’s the fun in that?” Eddie asked, raising up and craning his neck around to press their lips together.

Richie bit Eddie’s lower lip before letting him pull back, and smirked at him. Suddenly, he planted his palm firmly between Eddie’s shoulder blades and pushed him back down. Eddie was very thankful the floor was freshly clean when he found his face so close to it. Richie let out a noise close to a growl, seemingly losing all sense of patience. He hooked his fingers under Eddie’s waistband, pulling his shorts and underwear down all at once to pool around his knees on the ground. At the sudden cold he felt, Eddie let out a gasp that turned into a moan when he felt Richie’s tongue abruptly on him. He licked a long stripe up from Eddie’s balls to the base of his spine, large hands keeping Eddie spread open for him.

“Jesus Christ,” Eddie breathed, pushing back into it.

Richie pulled back, spanking his ass once more. “Don’t be greedy now, baby.” 

Eddie whined, trailing his hand down to grasp at his cock. He was so hard and already had beads of precome leaking from the tip. Another smack landed on the opposite cheek, making him keen high in his throat. Richie swatted his hand away, giving Eddie’s dick one quick pull and thumbing over the head before moving his hand back to Eddie’s ass. His breath ghosted over Eddie’s hole as he asked, “You think I’m gonna let you get off that easily after you tortured me all morning?” 

Before Eddie could think about answering, Richie’s tongue was swiping across his rim once again. Eddie wasn’t sure whether _he_ was being tortured or pampered now. The teasing, bossing him around, was all a part of their game, but they both knew that Eddie loved this. He could get off on nothing but Richie’s tongue, and it wouldn’t be the first time.

“Elbows on the ground,” Richie instructed. He squeezed Eddie’s ass harder as he did and Eddie felt a thrill of heat and embarrassment as he imagined how desperate and slutty he must look like this. Ass up in the air in his fucking kitchen floor, short shorts barely even pushed out of the way. He loved it. He felt like Richie loved it too, his hands firmly kneading at his cheeks. He let his thumbs press close to the pucker of Eddie’s hole a few times, but never pushed in. Eddie whined, trying to resist pushing back for more, lest Richie decide to drag this out even longer. 

“Goddamn,” Richie almost whispered. “Look at you, baby. So fucking sexy.” He brought his face back down, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s left cheek, then right, and finally in between. He let his tongue work over Eddie’s hole, getting him wet and causing wanton moans to fall from his lips. “You like that, sweetheart?”

Richie was already continuing his motions before Eddie could stutter out a “yes, Richie, please.”

Richie started to apply more pressure and the tip of his tongue pressed inside as Eddie whimpered above him. “Tell me,” Richie said. 

Eddie was gasping between his moans, already tense and needy with heat curling in his belly. He absolutely loved when Richie would talk dirty during sex (or anytime, really), but he was often too far gone with pleasure to say anything coherent back. “Feels... _ah_...feels so fucking _good_. I love...shit, Richie...love when you fuck me with...with your tongue,” he managed, cut off as a loud moan was ripped from his chest as Richie’s tongue plunged deep inside him. He let his head drop onto his arms as Richie began tongue-fucking him in earnest now. Richie kept his motions steady, swiping around inside of Eddie, moving in and out, pausing to suck and press kisses to his hole occasionally. Eddie felt a heat starting at the base of his spine, working its way up until it was like his whole body was on fire and his toes curled with pleasure. Richie was letting out groans here and there, like he was enjoying it just as much.

After spending a few minutes completely taking Eddie apart this way, Richie moved back with one final kitten lick over his rim before his hands left Eddie completely. Eddie groaned in protest, wiggling his ass back a little in search of contact. Richie hummed disapprovingly, landing another blow on Eddie’s already-pink cheek. He rubbed over the stinging skin after. “Patience, baby. You know I’ll take care of you.” 

Suddenly, Eddie could feel a slick finger at his entrance and his breath caught in his throat. When did Richie even get lube? He couldn’t focus on the thought for long, as Richie’s thick digit sank into him slowly. He could take more, and faster, but he knew better than to ask. He would take whatever Richie gave him. 

“So good for me, Eds. Always so fucking tight,” Richie practically moaned. 

Eddie lifted his head to look back at him; he was staring intently down at the place where his finger breached Eddie and his lips were still red and shiny with spit, parted slightly. He was still fully clothed, making Eddie feel more exposed but somehow even more turned on that way. His cock was out though, pants still unzipped, and Eddie ached with need as he looked Richie over. Richie made a lot of self-deprecating jokes about being ugly, but Eddie had absolutely no idea why. He was so attracted to him it hurt sometimes. His dark curls, broad shoulders (broad everything), wide eyes, his hot, angular jawline...Eddie could go on for days.

Richie looked up at Eddie, choosing then to crook his finger inside him and just smirked at Eddie’s broken sob. He continued to rub circles on his prostate as Eddie was reduced to a moaning, wanton mess on the floor. “Feel good?” he teased. 

Eddie just nodded frantically in response, wishing he could get a hand around his cock. He was so hard it was making him crazy. He could feel himself throbbing and leaking onto the floor.

“Want more?” Richie asked, laughing gently as he got another fast nod in response. He removed his finger, pushing quickly back in with two this time and using his other hand to keep Eddie spread open as he started to thrust and scissor the fingers inside him.

Eddie sighed, so grateful that Richie seemed to finally be trying to open him up rather than just teasing him now. He knew Richie must have been getting impatient to get on with it too, seeing as that was how this all started in the first place. He hoped he’d fuck him in the next few minutes, or else Eddie knew he’d end up coming too soon. Richie knew him well though, and seemed to be intentionally keeping his fingers away from Eddie’s prostate now. Making Eddie come and then fucking a couple more orgasms out of him wasn’t unheard of, but may have been a bit much for a Sunday morning. They both just wanted to get off. 

Eddie couldn’t help pushing back now, rocking himself on Richie’s fingers as he added a third. He savored the stretch, slightly burning but so fucking good, and felt the anticipation build. “Richie, please,” he whined. He heard Richie chuckle behind him, clearly enjoying the way he’d taken back control today.

“What is it, Eds? Not enjoying yourself?” He leaned back in, pressing a chaste kiss to Eddie’s tailbone before sliding his tongue down to lick in between the fingers still buried inside. 

Eddie almost choked at the feeling. “Please, come on,” he gasped. “Fuck me, Rich. I’m ready.” 

He breathed out a sigh of relief as he felt Richie remove his fingers and sit back on his heels. Suddenly, Richie’s hand came down hard on Eddie’s ass again and Eddie yelped. He knew his ass had to be bright red by this point, and he’d feel the sting of it for a while. 

“You want me to fuck you, baby? Think you deserve it?” Richie whispered. He had draped himself over Eddie’s back so that he was speaking right by his ear. His warm breath caused Eddie to shiver. 

Eddie could feel Richie’s cock pressed up against his ass like this, hot and hard. The rough denim of Richie’s dark jeans scratched against his sensitive skin and he moaned outright, but remembered that Richie was still waiting for an answer. “Yes, please, I deserve it, I’ll be so good.”

Richie curled his hands around Eddie’s hips, fingers almost meeting at his middle because of how much bigger he was than Eddie. He pulled the smaller man back against him as he started to thrust his own hips. His cock dragged intoxicatingly slowly between Eddie’s cheeks, teasing him by being so close to where he wanted it. 

Richie groaned at the feeling and picked himself up so that he could watch. “I don’t know…” he murmured. “You’ve been a bit of a brat today, love. Haven’t you? You must not want it that badly.” 

“No,” Eddie cried. “Want it so bad, Richie.” 

Richie reached for the lube, squirting a generous amount into his palm and slicking up his cock. Eddie craned his neck around at the sound, watching Richie’s hand work over himself. He licked his lips, catching Richie’s attention. “You’re so thirsty for it, aren’t you Eds?”  
  


Eddie caught his lip between his teeth, gazing up into Richie’s eyes as he nodded. 

Richie nodded back, seemingly deciding on something. “Beg for it.” 

Eddie’s eyes widened and he felt his face heat up. He’d practically been begging already, but Richie’s authoritative tone just _did_ something to him every time. Immediately, he started babbling. “Please, please Richie, give me your cock. Need you inside me so bad, please. I love how you fuck me, want you to fill me up, please fuck me Rich, please. I’ll be so good for you.” 

Richie smiled. He rubbed the head of his cock back and forth across Eddie’s entrance, applying just enough pressure to make Eddie whimper. “Guess I better give my baby what he wants, huh?” he asked, watching Eddie’s eyes go glassy when he really started to push inside.

Eddie dropped his head, never quite able to get entirely used to this feeling. Richie was big, and he always opened Eddie up enough beforehand that he knew he could take it, but the stretch was still so much every time. He couldn’t hold back his moans, body shaking as Richie slowly sank in, inch by inch. It always overwhelmed him, just how much of Richie there was. He would be so sure that he couldn’t take any more, and then Richie would inform him that he was only halfway inside. 

Richie’s grip on his hips was strong enough that he knew there would be bruises later. “Fuck, Eddie, baby. Wish you could see this,” he rasped, voice coming out somewhat wrecked already. “Your pretty little hole all stretched around me…” He bottomed out, holding still as Eddie took a moment to adjust. He trailed a finger lightly around Eddie’s stretched rim, and Eddie mewled. It was so sensitive he almost couldn’t stand it. Richie kept talking, knowing how Eddie loved to be praised. “Such a good boy for me, sweetheart. You always take me so well. Goddamn beautiful like this.” 

Richie ran his hands soothingly up and down Eddie’s sides and back, reaching around to grasp his leaking cock and give it a few tugs. He didn’t want to give Eddie too much too fast, but he wanted to make sure he felt good. 

“Okay, okay. I’m good. You can move,” Eddie finally said, breathing deeply.

Richie pressed a kiss to the back of his neck and straightened back up to pull out slowly. He paused with just the head inside and snapped his hips forward, punching a loud whine from Eddie. He started up a steady pace, fucking Eddie as deeply as he could, his thrusts firm but not too fast. He wanted Eddie to feel every inch.

Eddie had tears collecting in the corners of his eyes from how good it felt, letting out a stream of “yes, Richie, please” around his moans and whimpers. Richie hit him with a particularly hard thrust, grinding into him and grinning when he heard Eddie’s sharp intake of breath. “Right there?” he asked, continuing to pound into that spot on almost every thrust after. Eddie was practically screaming as his prostate was abused. Some distant part of his brain was thankful that Richie was famous enough to afford this apartment that took up the whole floor of the building; it wasn’t super fancy, but there were no neighbors to hear him getting his brains fucked out.

Eddie was shaking harder now, his legs getting weaker as he felt the coil in his stomach tightening up. Richie noticed him struggling to hold himself up and leaned down to wrap his arms around him. He raised back up, pulling Eddie flush against his chest so that he was practically sitting on his cock. He gave him a moment to catch his breath, moving one hand to Eddie’s hip while the other still held them together. Eddie’s right arm came up behind himself to let his fingers tangle in Richie’s curls, tugging gently. Richie moaned as Eddie began to grind his hips in tight circles on his cock. The new angle didn’t have Eddie so close to coming, but he felt so exquisitely _full_ like this. His eyes fluttered shut as Richie started kissing and licking down the side of his throat. He let Eddie ride him lazily like that for a bit, content to kiss his soft, tan skin and feel the way his walls clenched around him. He let himself get lost in the pleasure.

“You feel so fucking good, Eddie. So tight and hot around my cock. Fucking gorgeous.” Eddie whimpered and Richie indulged him, connecting their lips in a messy, off-centered kiss and swallowing down all Eddie’s desperate noises as Richie started thrusting into him again. Richie was moaning now too, their tongues and hips both moving frantically together. He could feel himself starting to get close, overcome by how good Eddie looked and felt like this, all flushed and sweaty. Falling apart on Richie’s cock, just for him. He brought the hand on Eddie’s hip around to his cock. He broke their kiss so he could watch as he pushed Eddie over the edge. 

Richie stroked him quickly, twisting his wrist and thumbing under the head where he knew was extra sensitive. Eddie jerked in his arms, whining as he pulled harder on Richie’s hair. Richie groaned. “Does that feel good, baby? You like having my hand on your pretty cock while I fuck you?” 

Eddie was panting, murmuring “yes, yes, yes” under his breath breath with his head thrown back onto Richie’s shoulder. 

“Yeah?” Richie asked. “You gonna come for me, sweetheart? Let me fill your little hole with my come?” No sooner than he got the words out, he felt Eddie’s muscles clenching around him. 

Eddie moaned high in his throat, gasping “fuck, _Richie_ ,” and then he was coming over Richie’s hand and onto the floor. Richie fucked him through it, kissing the side of his face and telling him what a good boy he was. 

A few thrusts later, Richie was coming too. He stilled deep inside Eddie, moaning at the warm feeling when some of his come started to seep out around his cock. He caught his breath and then the ever-present smirk made its way back onto his face. “I love you, Spaghetti,” he said sweetly, still holding onto Eddie. 

Eddie smiled serenely, always reduced to a mushy puddle after sex. “I love you, Rich.” He carded his fingers through Richie’s sweaty curls, eyes still closed. 

Richie gently pulled out and, without warning, reached down to quickly slide Eddie’s shorts back up around his ass. Eddie’s eyes shot open and he pulled himself away to turn and glare at Richie. “Richie! Ew! I didn’t want come all over my clothes!” 

Richie cackled. “That’s not the only mess, I’m afraid. Your _grout_ ,” he said mournfully, pointing to the puddle of come on the floor. 

Despite himself, Eddie laughed along with him. “You’re an asshole. And you can clean it up while I shower.” 

“Fine. Don’t feel bad though, Eds. There’s come on my pants too.” Richie said. 

Eddie rolled his eyes. “That’s your fault for not taking them off. I feel like I have rug burn on my ass cheeks now too, so thanks for that.” 

“You loved it,” Richie gloated.

Eddie chose to ignore that. He couldn’t argue. He got to his feet, wincing as he did so. “Next time, we’re at least moving to the couch. I’m too old to be getting fucked on the floor with these knees.” 

Richie just smiled up at him from his place on the floor, wrapping his arms around Eddie’s legs and placing sweet kisses to each knee in apology. “Hey, what time is it?”

Eddie looked over him towards the clock on the stove. “Just after 11:00, why?” 

“Oh, just making sure I kept my promise,” Richie replied flippantly, standing up.

Eddie narrowed his eyes. “What promise?”

Richie stepped closer, looking down at him. “Oh, the one about how I’d have those little shorts around your ankles by lunch time, of course.” He grinned. 

Eddie huffed, indignant. Richie’s come was literally still leaking out of him, but he found himself blushing nonetheless. “Oh my god. Scrub my floor, you absolute dick!” he yelled, stomping off to the bathroom.

Richie just laughed, yelling back brightly. “Anything for you, my love! Sandwiches for lunch?” 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you liked it or have a request for what i should write next!!  
> you can also come talk to me on tumblr @bealrat :)


End file.
